The Thistles New Dawn
by shywarriorcat
Summary: Thistleclaw will bring ThunderClan into ruins...Right? The future is not decided yet. Bluestar did not give her kits up, she trusted Sunstar to lead ThunderClan to greatness with this choice. Her kits now grow up in ThunderClan as Thistleclaw as the deputy. Will it end up like Bluestar thought? Or will Thistleclaw find the peace he is looking for?
1. Prologue And Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Sunstar: bright ginger tom with yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Thistleclaw: large dark grey and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Featherwhisker: pale-silvery tom with bright amber eyes and feathery whiskers.

 ** _Apprentice, Spottedleaf_**

 **Warriors:** Adderfang: mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Sparrowpelt: big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Smallear: grey tom with very small ears and amber eyes.

Stormtail: blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

Swiftbreeze: tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Speckletail: pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

White-eye: pale grey she-cat blind in one eye.

Dappletail: tortoiseshell she-cat with dappled coat.

Thrushpelt: sandy grey tom with green eyes and a white dash on his chest.

 ** _Apprentice, Stonepaw_**

Poppydawn: dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes.

Leopardfoot: black she-cat with green eyes.

 ** _Apprentice, Mistypaw_**

Patchpelt: black and white tom with amber eyes.

Bluefur: blue she-cat with blue eyes.

 ** _Apprentice, Runningpaw_**

Rosetail: grey tabby she-cat with a red tail and amber eyes.

 ** _Apprentice, Mousepaw_**

Lionheart: pale golden tabby tom with green eyes.

Goldenflower: pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

 ** _Apprentice, Mosspaw_**

Tigerclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Whitestorm: white tom with yellow eyes.

Brindleface: pale grey tabby she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Frostfur: white she-cat with blue eyes.

Redtail: dark dappled tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Spottedleaf: small dark dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Mousepaw: thick dusky brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Runningpaw: light brown tabby tom.

Mosspaw: pale grey and white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Mistypaw: blue-grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

Stonepaw: thick furred pale blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

 **Queens:** Robinwing: small energetic brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest an amber eyes. (mother to Patchpelts kits, Longkit- a pale brown tabby tom with a long tail and blue eyes. Rosekit- a ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.)

Willowpelt: pale silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes. (expecting Tawnyspots kits)

 **Elders:** Stonepelt: grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Fuzzypelt: black tom with yellow eyes.

Windflight: grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.

Weedwhisker: pale orange tom with yellow eyes.

Mumblefoot: brown tom with amber eyes.

Larksong: tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader:** Brokenstar: dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes.

 ** _Apprentice, Mosspaw_**

 **Deputy:** Blackfoot: white tom with jet black paws.

 ** _Apprentice, Volepaw_**

 **Medicine Cat:** Yellowfang: skinny dark grey she-cat

 ** _Apprentice, Runningnose_**

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Crookedstar: thick furred light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw.

 **Deputy:** Oakheart: dark reddish brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Mudfur: mottled light brown tom

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:** Tallstar: black and white tom

 **Deputy:** Deadfoot: black tom with bright blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkface: dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

 ** _'No one is actually dead until the ripples they cause in the world die away'_**

 **"Tawnyspots! Stay with us, we need you!"** the she-cat was stooped over the tom, her silver fur blending in with the moonlight. They lie in a small den, filled with brambles and moss for comfort. It already smelled like death even though he was inches away. The smell was disgusting and smelt like rotting prey. Her blue eye were wide and her coat smelled of fear. The tom had harsh breaths as he struggled. His fur was lighter then the she-cats, his tabby coat made him handsome but his age showed which took away his current handsomeness. His eyes closed as he lay on is side, his pale brown stomach showing underneath. A tom who was twice the size of the dying tom took a step closer to the she-cat. His fluffy ginger tail lifted to the she-cats shoulder. His yellow eyes held sympathy.

 **"He will always be with us, I think it is his time to go. Featherwhisker?"** said the ginger tom as he peered over at a pale grey tom who had the same long fur. Featherwhisker looked over at the red berries he had collected. The color of blood. Deathberries. A speckled young tortoiseshell she-cat nudged the berries over to Featherwhisker, her eyes round with sympathy. Featherwhisker hesitated. His feathery whiskers twitched with unease. He had never killed a cat to put them out of there misery. His bright amber-yellow eye looked up at the silver she-cat.

 **"Are you sure you are fine with this Willowpelt?"** He asked. Her blue eyes scanned the body as he wheezed and suffered. She closed her eyes in pain. Her body shivered as she got up from hanging over his body. Her eyes swiftly locked with Featherwhiskers amber eyes. They shook but held determination behind the coldness.

 **"Take away his suffering."** her eyes scanned the grey tabby toms body. Her ice cold eyes turned warm as she stopped shivering and brush the tabby tom with her tail tip. **"May we meet again Tawnyspots, in StarClan."** she touched her pink nose against Tawnyspots pale brown stomach. Featherwhisker shivered alongside the she-cat. He had never had to do this. His mentor had never told him this way of killing. He knew he had to be strong for his apprentice but the death of a warrior is a death of a kin.

 **"He was a loyal warrior, he always boasted about battle and wanted everyone to try their best"** the bright ginger tom placed his tail on Featherwhisker's grey back. **"He will find his way into StarClan with no troubles. All we can do now is give him this berry"** Anger surged through Featherwhisker as his amber eyes grew with a snarling fierce. He looked into the ginger toms eyes with fury.

 **"How can you say that! He congratulated us on our ceremonies! Sunstar, he was your deputy for StarClan's sake! If I was a warrior I would die a warriors death then a berry death. We should not kill our warriors with this berry! We are warriors not kittypets!"** He breathed heavily as he started getting his thoughts straightened out. Recollections of Tawnyspots started coming back to him. His brothers eyes stared at the ground. The young she-cat took a step back while Willowpelt did not falter her gaze. She looked up at Featherwhisker with kind eyes. She was always the most kind cat in the clan.

 **"Tawnyspots, grunt if you want to die like a real warrior!"** Willowpelts voice shook as she said those words aloud. Tawnyspots shifted as he let out a grunt without hesitation. His eyes opened to a bright yellow. His eyes landed on Willowpelt, they were filled with love. Not only for Willowpelt but for his clan. He then shifted to look at Featherwhisker. He nodded with determination. He then collapsed with heaving breaths.

 **"We shall leave him be, he will be gone by morning."** Sunstar padded past Featherwhisker. He felt a cool aura coming from his brother and it did not feel right. They were in Sunstars den and it was moonhigh. As they exited the den they could see cats gathered. Tawnyspots whimpering must have woke them up. Featherwhisker looked at the ground while walking out, not wanting to catch any cats eyes.

 **"You did well."** whispered a passing speckled grey tom. Featherwhisker nodded. He had learned from a good mentor, no matter what anyone had said. A tail touched Featherwhisker's back. He looked up to see Sunstar behind him. The speckled grey tom padded away with his ears perked.

 **"Let's talk."** he meowed as he waved his tail for Featherwhisker to follow him out of camp. The tom rubbed his face with his small paw. He then followed his brother out of the ravine of the camp. The brothers never became warrior apprentices together so they did not explore the ravine together like most other apprentices. He lead him to a sandy hollow, where they trained their apprentices.

 **"I am sorry for that incident."** Sunstars voice was quiet. He looked in the direction of the camp with a sad gaze. Featherwhisker did not reply as he looked at the ground. Sunstar looked back to his brother.

 **"Thistleclaw mentioned how he had overheard it over at a gathering, how it 'ended their suffering'."** Sunstars gaze flicked to the stars above them. The moon was not yet full but close. Featherwhisker looked at him and sighed. He knew it was not his brothers fault.

 **"It was the heat of the moment, I am sorry Featherwhisker."** Sunstar continued as his sad eyes looked over at Featherwhisker. Featherwhisker nodded.

 **"The real problem right now is not Tawnyspots, he will always be deputy in our hearts."** Featherwhisker replied as he followed his leaders gaze to the sky. He sighed as he continued, **"The real problem is if you picked the right cat for deputy"** Featherwhisker replied as he connected his leaders gaze.

Thistleclaw will you lead our clan into victory or death?


	2. Chapter 1 Greenleaf's Moss

**Siblings. The only enemy you can not live without.**

 **"** **Why does she always do this?"** sunlight blinked through the frond of the luminous forest. It was not much past sunrise but the small chill in the air felt like it was still dawn. It was the beginning of green-leaf so the birds were everywhere, singing along with the wind. Mistypaw tried to ignore her brothers complaining but wanted to comfort him at the same time.

 **"** **Mosspaw's cunning but lazy. She knows how to look after herself but when the time comes for us to finally hunting training she disappears."** Mistypaw meowed. Mosspaw was their younger sister. She always disappeared. She always also fretted about not having hunting training enough. _The irony,_ thought Mistypaw. Her brother, Stonepaw carried large brown rabbit between his strong grey jaw. His pelt was the same as Mistypaw's but more pale. They both looked like their mother. They padded grudgingly along the woodlands hoping to come across their sister. They honestly were just padding aimlessly around for nothing.

 **"** **At least we have this rabbit!"** Stonepaw meowed as he puffed out his chest. Mistypaw looked at him but wanted to find her sister more than take pride in their catch. Mosspaw had disappeared after they had caught the rabbit without her. Mistypaw let out a big sigh as she collapsed to the ground with a whine. Stonepaw sighed with her as he set down the rabbit and lied elegantly beside her.

 **"** **I wonder if she even knows that we are looking for her. I give up!"** Mistypaw whined into her paws which was where her head lay. They had only been apprentices for half a moon and Mosspaw thinks she knows the territory in the back of her head. They had smelt the rabbit right out of camp after arguing with Mosspaw to sneak out. Stonepaw and Mistypaw caught it while Mosspaw probably snuck out of camp. They did not notice for a bit until their mentors asked them to find Mosspaw for hunting training. Nowhere to be seen.

 **"** **Let's head back"** Stonepaw nodded as he meowed the words. Mistypaw got up from where she sat and the two started heading back to camp. With only a few fox-lengths into their walk she spotted Leopardfoot in the distance. Her mentor was looking around frantically until she spotted Stonepaw and Mistypaw. Mistypaw lowered her ears as her mentor padded towards them.

 **"** **So she did disappear again?"** asked the black she-cat with her gaze on the two apprentices. Mistypaw sighed as Stonepaw nodded with his eyes shining. Leopardfoot glared at the ground. Mistypaw could tell her mind was racing. Mistypaw just wanted this mess to be over and head back to camp. **"I will tell Goldenflower to look for her apprentice. Me and your father will head out and continue our training"** Leopardfoot meowed. Mistypaw was envious of Stonepaw for having their fun father as a mentor. The siblings headed behind Leopardfoot back to the camp to gather their father Thrushpelt. None of the siblings besides Mosspaw looked like the tom but Mistypaw swore that Stonepaw had his tail.

 **"** **I wonder what kind of training we are doing today! Flying in the trees like squirrels? Or speeding through the forest like rabbits being chased by dogs?"** As he wet on he pounced. Leopardfoot looked back at the two irritated and did not have to say a word for the two to be quiet. Her gaze told them more than a twoleg place of words. Stonepaw was more calm than Mistypaw but he also was more enthusiastic about learning than his sisters.

 **"** **Squirrels don't fly mouse brain!"** Mistypaw whispered so that Leopardfoot could not hear. The rest of the way back was silent,along with trudges in the ground.

The ravine was filled with patrolling cats as they left camp. Two at least. The 3 entered camp with Leopardfoot in the lead. Mistypaw gritted her teeth when the first thing she saw was her sister's familiar grey and white coat chatting with the deputy on high rock. Stonepaw placed his tail on Mistypaw's tail but that did not stop her. She ran up to the large rock that was used for meetings and jumped at her sister knocking them both down. Mistypaw did not have a good grip so the two split apart and landed on all fours when they fell.

Stonepaw ran to the she-cats, obviously angered. **"Mistypaw, not in camp"** Mistypaw could see that most cats shrugged it off as two siblings playing. Some elders and senior warrior though took interest and look like they were going to stop it if needed. Mistypaw looked at her brother as she sighed and got back her previous calm. Cats stopped paying attention as her fur lie flat.

 **"** **We have been looking for ages!"** _as in only a hunts length_ **"** **Why did you-"** Mistypaw did not continue as the deputy stepped forward. He was enormous compared to the siblings. He stood beside Mosspaw.

 **"** **Don't be too quick to judge; kits, she was helping me out. I told her to gather some catmint with Spottedleaf for the sick cats. This is a weird time for greencough, so be careful"** Mistypaw could see that he was reluctantly in this conversation with his eyes averting them constantly. Mosspaw nodded furiously. Mistypaw flicked her tail as she got up and headed toward her mentor. She just wanted to curl up in her mom's nest like a kit and sleep forever.


	3. Chapter 2 Thistles Dark Night

**'The Darkest Skies Is Where We See The Brightest Stars' -Richard Evans**

 _Troublesome._ The dark grey and white tom looked out from the den. Stars littered the sky like flecks on a speckled cats coat. He lie in the warriors den, his nest was straight from the entrance making him able to see the glistening sky. The moon was close to half and Thistleclaw knew the medicine cats were bound to be heading out in the next few days. His amber eyes stayed wide and he sighed as quietly as he could.

 _Why can I not get to sleep?_ The events of the day were not distinct then any other day. Crickets roared in the silent of the night. On one side of Thistleclaw was Tigerclaw. His apprentice got to be in the middle where the seniors were at from Thistleclaws convincing to Windflight. Now the young tom slept with ease.

On the other side of Thistleclaw was his sisters familiar grey tabby pelt with her red tail over her nose. On the other side of Rosetail was Bluefur. Thistleclaw could not despise a more suitable cat than her.

A particular smell hit his nose as he perked his ears. _Mosspaw?_ He sighed as he reluctantly got up from his nest. Being deputy was more work than what he thought but he was the only cat for this job. His tender legs left the comfort of the newly made soft moss that one of the apprentices must have got recently. He decided that since he could not sleep he might as well criticize a cat to go sleep.

departing out of the den, his eyes set on the grey and white she-cat pointing her pink nose into the starry sky. Her blue eyes were bright as her jaw opened in awe. Thistleclaw watched for a moment then grumbled to himself. _Was I like this when I was an apprentice?_ He took a step towards the young apprentice. "Thistleclaw, welcome!" she said. She sounded more calm than what she usually was. Thistleclaw cleared his throat before continuing towards her.

"Get to sleep apprentice, you breathing is keeping us up." he meowed. He had intentionally meant to hurt her, maybe then she would not come to him in time of need like last time. She did not hesitate from her viewing of the sky. She was the size of a kitten, a small cat of Thunderclan compared to her mother. Mistypaw and Stonepaw were both like their mother so he did not doubt that Mosspaw was too.

"I want you to tell me more about the Dark Forest." she meowed sternly. She jumped onto her paws and padded towards Thistleclaw bravely. Thistleclaw swiftly but carefully looked around to see if any cat was watching the two. He then inched closer to her bunching his muscles to look even bigger. Earlier in the day she had said the exact same thing. He had said nothing to her then, why would he now?

"I've got nothing to say to you kit, now be a good kitten and sleep." he growled. She nodded but had a glint of something in her bright blue eyes. The breeze was slight as it went against the cats fur in silence. Thistleclaw sheathed and unsheathed his claws in frustration.

"Bring me there." she meowed. She said it so quietly that it sounded like the wind just passing by. Thistleclaw thought for a moment. He had joined the Dark Forest when he was in the middle of his apprenticeship, not the beginning. Like he thought, she was still a kitten. He shook his head.

"I am not staying here for this, I've got duties in the morning." he meowed as he started padding back to the warriors den. He wondered how she knew about it and why she wanted to go there. Since she was a kit of Bluefurs he was not going to bring her to the Dark Forest. He did not look back.

"I want to learn something I don't know. Out of all the apprentices my skills are the best. I slack off because I know everything already. I want to expand my horizons." meowed Mosspaw as she started towards Thistleclaw. Her meow was serious and her gaze was cool like the night breeze. "I heard it from a rogue named Leaf, heard of him?" she asked. Thistleclaw perked his ears at the name. He had never met a cat even with the prefix leaf, let alone a loner. Thistleclaw still did not want to take her where he felt home but he knew she would not be quiet.

"Never, now if you go to bed will take you to the dark forest, but I swear you will regret ever going. You are a weak kit and not worthy of the Dark Forest." he said. He honestly did not know how to lead her to the Dark Forest but at least she would go to sleep. She did not pounce around like an excited kit, Thistleclaw was surprised. She was mature for her age and strangely calm like her siblings. _I also have to remember that she is related to Snowfur as well._ He remembered his mate with sorrowful eyes. She had always been there for him. His son, Whitestorm was all he had left of her but even his son was weak and fragile like a she-cat.

Mosspaw nodded as she padded back sneakily where the clump of ferns hugged each other. The other apprentices lay there fast asleep snoring. Thistleclaw did not wait for her to lay down, he finally found the time to go to sleep. Laying beside his apprentice and sister, the warmth soothed him enough to go back to where he truly belonged, in the dark forest.

He closed his eyes only for a brief moment. He did not know how tired he was until he appeared in the dark forest moment later. He stood in the black dark forest. Trees were dead and nothing was alive. There was no breeze but a chill in the air anyways. The only smell in the air was something rotten. It was a uncomfortable silent view. The dark sky made Thistleclaw feel at home.

"So this is the dark forest?" Thistleclaw jumped at the sound of the apprentice behind him. He mumbled under his breath. He had guessed it worked for her to be there. Her tail flicked with discontent. She looked around but not like an excited apprentice like Thistleclaw thought she would. _When Tigerclaw was an apprentice even he would be excited at small stuff. I am curious on what she will be like when she is older._ Mosspaw looked at him her eyes showing no fear.

He did not say anything as he padded forward. "I expected something more... intimidating." she continued as she followed him. She flicked her head around sharply as if she was going to be attacked at any moment. Thistleclaw wanted to tell her to keep her fur on but before he could a tortoiseshell and white she-cat came into view.

"Mosspaw is it? You better not slow us down kit! Go back to your mother or prove to us that you are meant to be here." Thistleclaw nodded at her. Mapleshade was good with the new recruits, Mosspaw better be screaming back to Bluefur after this. He hoped Mapleshade would go hard on her. A few familiar cats started gathering to watch the fight. Tigerclaw stalked forward to sit beside Thistleclaw.

"You're late." he meowed as he looked at Mosspaw with his amber eyes wide in curiosity. Thistleclaw looked at his apprentice. Thistleclaw was only half a mouse length taller but Tigerclaw was more muscular. Thistleclaw snorted as he watched Mapleshade square up.

"A fight to the death, who ever wins...gets the freedom to not be faded or dead, and be in the dark forest as a warrior." Mosspaw did not look frightened but excited for once. Now she was acting like a real apprentice. They stood in a dark clearing. Cats that watched were quiet. The battle had started but neither of the she-cats moved.

Mosspaws blue eyes did not break contact with Mapleshade's. Mosspaws turned sideways then jolted back from the direction they came from. Thistleclaw knew that the Mapleshade would not fall for Mosspaw running away. There was not a speckle of fear in her eye so why would she run away?

Mapleshade did understand. Mosspaw was fast as her grey and white pelt dissipated. Tigerclaw looked over at Thistleclaw and the two toms nodded. Maple shade stalked carefully along the dark mossy greasy ground. The other cats followed including Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw. Who would not want to miss a great fight like this?

The dark forest cats followed the senior she-cat. Thistleclaw's heart raced. He could tell Mapleshade was following her scent. Thistleclaw wondered why she was being cautious, it was only a kit. Thistleclaw wondered when they would need to get up, he had hoped that this battle would end by ten. His blinked as he realized what this meant for his clan. If the she-cat did join the dark forest they would have other cats then Thistlclaw and Tigerclaw in the dark forest.

They reached a black lonely lifeless river. It flowed fast and was the only sound heard in the dark forest. Mapleshade started sniffing around as a tom in the dark forest group chucked. "Lost her already?"he asked. She rallied on him pouncing in front of him with her claws out but before she stroke him she started smelling the air again. The black tom who had spoke Thistleclaw recognized the dark brown tabby leader of ShadowClan. They both had been training there together for moons.

Mapleshade past the river and Thistleclaw wondered if he should just leave the fight and train because he felt like it was never going to reach its climax. A twig cracked a few fox-leaps away. Thistleclaw chucked. _Yeah smart._ He thought sarcastically. Mapleshade headed there with her eyes filled with pride and courage. Mosspaws coat showed from the side of the stump where the twig had cracked. Thistleclaw stood where he was at waiting for the battle to be over. Tigerclaw sat down beside him with his eyes wide.

Mapleshade looked around the stump as she grit her teeth and hissed. She looked around furiously. Thistleclaw felt a cat behind him brush his fur. It passed him to get a better look. His eyes widened as he realized that it was too short to be a dark forest warrior. The small fluff pounced on Mapleshade. Mapleshades eyes did not have a smudge of fear of them. The kitten hung on Mapleshade's fur until she pulled her by the scruff.

"You see?" she said with her teeth digging more and more into Mosspaw's scruff. Her meow was muffled by the grey and white fur present in her jaw. "A kit can never live in the dark forest!" she said. Cats started yowling to kill her. Thistlelcaw and Tigerclaw stood silent. She tried and was smart too but Mapleshade did win. Mosspaw's kit eyes finally widened in fear as she tried to wiggle out of the large she-cats mouth.

"Wait Mapleshade!" Thistleclaw looked behind him to see the Shadowclan leader padding out from the group f cats. Most cats glared at him. Mosspaw almost unconscionable but her eyes were still open. She was loosing a lot of blood from her scruff. Mapleshade put the apprentice down but held her down with her massive paw.

"Go on Brokenstar, but make it fast because this kit is going to be crowfood." she said as she unsheathed her claws and touched it to Mosspaws soft stomach. Thistleclaw decided not to watch the apprentice scream in agony. He wished mapleshade did not need to torture her before she went back to the real world. Mapleshade would only severely hurt and not kill, to warn off other cats what the dark forest can do.

"This apprentice is smart and cunning, let her join the dark forest!" he meowed with his eyes glinting as if he said something smart. Thistleclaw huffed. She was smart and would be a valuable asset but he could not let a spawn of Bluefur join the Dark Forest. He looked back at the three cats. Mosspaw had a long gash on her stomach while Mapleshade loomed over her.

"Yeah, says the leader who apprentices kits when they are off their mothers milk." meowed Mapleshade as she let go of the apprentice. She still was three times the size of Mosspaw. "Save yourself by explaining what you did." meowed Mapleshade. Thistleclaws eyes met Mosspaws. He could tell she was asking for his help. He had only helped her with Mistypaw for the sake of Sunstar seeing him better. He did not care for any spawn of Bluefur. Mosspaw's eyes held the worst fear he had ever seen in the she-cat. _So much for acting all high and mighty._ He thought. Brokenstar did not take Mapleshades comment as an insult and he stepped back into the crowd.

"I...I..." she stuttered as she shivered. _She really was just a kit._ Thistleclaw thought as she shook. He finally felt sorry for her. "I ran away but when you realized it was a trap, I went for another plan." she started Mapleshade and the others had listened intently. "I went through the water and rubbed my fur in mud to disguise my smell." She meowed as she looked over at the group. "I threw a stick from that tree to make it sound like I was over there and put my fur there too when no one was looking." She meowed as she flicked her bright pink nose up to a large dark oak. "I snuck up from behind the group and...you know what happened after that." she meowed. Thistleclaw nodded to himself.

 _She is smart, smart for an apprentice. She is just not strong enough or she would have had Mapleshade in her grasp._ Thistleclaw thought. He sighed as he stepped forward. "I am the deputy of Thunderclan, when I think she is worthy I will bring her back here. She will have this scar to remember that the dark forest is not for kits." he meowed as he glanced up at Mapleshade. Her gaze was filled with pride. She nodded back to him.

"If she is not worthy, she shall never come back again!" she meowed. Tigerclaw nudged his mentors side as he looked at him in the eyes.

"We better wake up, It is sunrise." he meowed. Thistleclaw nodded but instead he woke up to a scream.

"MOSSPAW!"


	4. Chapter 3 Bereft Of Life

**"Sometimes a JOKE is not intended to make you LAUGH It is intended to make you THINK"**

"Then he strikes when their guard is down!" Bright green eyes flickered at the entrance of the apprentices fern. Mousepaws eyes widened with fear as her pupils dilated. Stonepaw jumped and ran behind Mistypaw. Mistypaw purred. In the dead of night Mousepaw was telling them a scary story but Mistypaw knew those green eyes from anywhere.

"It's only Thrushpelt." she meowed to her cowering siblings and den mates. Thrushpelts eyes were glaring though which scared Mistypaw the most. Her father never got angry much, mostly at Mosspaw. Mistypaw wished her younger sister was by them but she was found a few nights ago bloody in her nest. Featherwhisker said it was as bad as getting bit by 5 adders but without the poison. Mistypaw sighed, her sister must have not been thinking by going out of camp doing what ever the apprentice does.

"Yes ONLY Thrushpelt, I can give you nightmares for moons, I am not ONLY Thrushpelt; you should be terrified." he meowed with pride, Mistypaw tried not to laugh but it came out. Stonepaw nudged her from behind and the familiar black dappled coat of Leopardfoot came from behind the two's father. Mistypaw sighed. Leopardfoot was a cat not to mess with.

"What about Leopardfoot then? Best female fighter in ThunderClan! Thrushpelt, Tigerclaw told you to quiet the apprentices not make them louder." she shifted her gaze to meet Thrushpelts. Leopardfoot was younger than Thrushpelt, their mother Bluefur had grew up with Leopardfoot; and Thrushpelt was a bit older than their mother to it was safe to assume.

"Now you kits, sleep and the last one to get to sleep will have to clean elders ticks by themselves till the medicine cats leave at half moon." she meowed and stiffly turned and headed out the ferns into the dark endless night. Thrushpelt looked after her sighing as he followed silently in a stalk. Runningpaw was already snoring by time Mistypaw looked back. Mousepaw nudged her brother and purred.

"We should put dung on his fur then when he wakes up, he will smell bad." she meowed. Mistypaw glanced to her brother was was nudging Runningpaw wondering if he would awaken from the slight push of his paw. Mistypaw shrugged.

"You heard Leopardfoot, and believe me she does not mess around. She once said that if I did not bring back 3 mice I would have not eat the next day." I look up remembering the memory with was only about a quarter moon ago in early apprenticeship. "I brought back 2 mice and I did not eat the next day. I am not doing the ticks, go ahead." she continued as she rolled into her nest swiping her tail and tucking her large body inside. Stonepaw nodded.

"I am glad I have Thrushpelt as a mentor." meowed the tom as he curled up next to his sister as his blue eyes were slowly covered by his eyes. Mistypaw did not notice it but she had fell asleep next to the comfort of her brother.

...

"MOUSEPAW!" Mistypaw perked her ears at Runningpaws loud meow. She flicked her eyes open. She had already got up and the four apprentices lined up. She felt like she was going to fall asleep on her paws. No apprentice could get up in the morning because of the late night of storytelling. Now it was battle training.

"So Mousepaw will be cleaning the elders tick until half moon?" Leopardfoot asked as she paced in front of the cats. Bluefur stood beside Thrushpelt and Rosetail on the other side.

"Yes, because I woke up with dung on my fur and Stonepaw said it was Mousepaw!" Thrushpelt purred beside Bluefur and she nudged him playfully. Mistypaw loved how her parents acted with each other. They were always friends and seemed in love. Although her mother was scary without her father near. Mistypaw took a step towards Runningpaw and sniffed his fur. She nodded with disgust.

"Mousepaw, you know you are a mousebrain right?" meowed Stonepaw as he leaned toward her. She lowered her ears in embarrassment. Her mentor Rosetail sighed as she placed her ginger tail on Leopardfoots shoulder.

"Let's see how they do in battle practice tired, it could be good practice." meowed the she-cat glancing at the apprentices. Mousepaw let out a breath of relief and Rosetail padded up to her with a glint in her eyes. "This is not letting you get out of elder duties Mousepaw." she meowed to the apprentice with a flick of her tail. Mousepaw sat down grumpily. Rosetail purred in amusement.

The sandy hollow had thick speckles of sand darting it. Grass edged the clearing that stood in front of them, the heat almost burned of Mistypaws pelt. She wouldn't be surprised if the prey hid because of the bright warm sun. Even breathing through her nose only heat and the smell of something burning hit it. The grass under her paws tickled her paws and she clenched her paws with anticipation. She would win this! Her mind drifted to Mosspaw sitting bored in the medicine cat den. She wished her sister was there next to them all.

"Mistypaw!" her mothers voice cut into her thoughts as she saw Mousepaw and Runningpaw looking at her from either side of her and Stonepaw in the clearing looking at her confused. Her blue mother looked outrage. Mistypaw did not even do anything wrong! "maybe it was MIstypaw who stayed up late." Bluefur continued then flicked her tailto Mistypaw. "Come join your brother, you guys are going to learn your first battle move" she meowed. Mistypaw shookher head. SHe was tired but she was going to do this right!

"Claws sheathed, I will teach you something that could save your life if you were attacked right now," Goldenflower meowed as she looked at Stonepaw. "You go first and follow my moves that I use on your mentor."

Thrushpelt stood in front of her with a glint of playfulness in his eye. Mistypaw focused on the cats with all her might but her mind would go off every bit. Goldenflowers pale ginger coat followed her muscles. She crouched very low, Mistypaw wondered if she could even get that low. Thrushpelt turned away and Goldenflower let all her power fly through her legs as she landed square on their fathers back. Thrushpelt yelped as he collapsed under Goldenflower weight.

The four apprentices started to purr in amusement. Goldenflower got up and licked her chest fur in embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess the prey has been more lately." she meowed as she looked at her stomach which was bigger then usual but her thick fur also added on a few weight too. "You two try now." she meowed as she flicked her tail at the sblings.

"Get ready for me!" Stonepaw meowed as he charged forward and pounced landing short of her. He landed on his stomach and closed his eyes with the pain. Thruhspelt purred as he lye his tail on Goldenflowers back.

"Teaching your apprentice habits Goldenflower?" he asked. Goldenflower looked down and licked her chest again as she padded away to the edge of the clearing. Thrushpelt purred. Bluefur purred as well as she sat beside Thrushpelt.

"I am glad to have peace like this, but we need to get back to work. Let's have the older apprentices teach them, Runningpaw and Mousepaw are only a moon older but are fast learners." she meowed sternly as she flicked her tail to the two siblings who were talking in hushed voiced. The nodded in understanding as there paws swished over the sand in unison. Stonepaw and MIstypaw leave the clearing as they watch the other two.

They faced Bluefur who looked at them proudly. "I am sorry." Meowed Stonepaw to Mistypaw. She purred at her brother and placed her tail on his shoulder.

"They did not give you another chance!" She meowed as she looked at her mother who's eyes were filled with pride, but at the wrong cats. Stonepaw must have saw her mood lower and placed his tail on her back too placing his nose in her fur.

The two apprentices crouched and pounced at the same time and landed on Bluefurs back together. She shook them ff within moment but she nodded at them. "Like that!" she meowed. Runningpaw and Mousepaw look at each other purring. "Stonepaw and Runningpaw, face against each other." she meowed. Stonepaw left Mistypaw side and she watched Mousepaw skip over to her side.

"So about that story last night..."Mistypaw started. She wanted to know a few answers that were caught in her mind. Mousepaw twisted her head curiously. Mistypaw looked at her in the eye. "So tell me again just quickly." she mewed making sure she had heard it right for what she was about to ask. She nodded.

"So I heard this from Redtail, there is a tale that arose recently from cats at a gathering. They were gossiping about a rogue who had been messing with the clans. They never appeared to the gathering after that. Their friend who did come back said how the rogue had killed them because they were talking about him. He said that there was green eyes that appeared in the dark. He tortured them before he finally killed them. Now you can order him to kill who you want if you give him a dead adder and fresh prey. The more prey the more fast it would be done. Bring it to the edge of the twolegplace and yell 'BEREFT OF LIFE!' and he will appear, but only on a full moon." she finished with a intake of breath as her eyes shined from telling the story.

"So I was right...It was Bereft of Life? What does that mean?" Mistypaw asked. Mousepaw purred as she flicked her dusky brown tabby tail.

"Death."


	5. Chapter4 Ambitious Tiger and Kind Flower

**'I fell in love with you. Not for how you look, but for who you are. (although you look pretty good)'**

"Brokenstar just needs to stay out of ThunderClan business." Tigerclaws meow rang in the forest. Thistleclaw and the large tom walk side by side. They were on a dawn patrol consisting of Adderfang in the lead, Goldenflower, and her apprentice Mosspaw. Thistleclawwas glad no one heard his meow and he sighed.

The patrol was talking, good thing they were not a hunting patrol. Adderfang, Goldenflower, and Mosspaw were in deep conversation. Thistleclaw looked at Tigerclaw with a glare. "Keep your voice down." he meowed in a whisper. Tigerclaw mumbled under his breath as they padded along. According to the path Adderfang was taking, they were heading towards sunning rocks. Thistleclaw hoped Riverclan would stay away from the border they had redeemed not too long ago.

"Although I agree, like Mapleshade conveyed; Brokenstar is apparently training kits at a young age. Brokenstar does not deserve respect for this." he meowed with anger in his voice. The morning was one of the most hot throughout green-leaf. Leaves were green and not even a bit yellow. Leaf-fall was still a few moons away. They would have to get ready for it soon, the hot days were nice but they are only to prepare for what to come next.

The sun was denied by the foliage of the trees. Not too many clouds littered the sky but the only few were long and narrow. Thistleclaw looked ahead at the grey and white apprentice who listened intently on her mentor and the older warriors conversation. Though it seemed like no one else could see it, she still had a bad gash under her stomach.

"Have any ideas for how to make her my apprentice?" he asked Tigerclaw who was trudging angrily. Tigerclaws eyes filled with mischief. Thistleclaw sighed waiting for his reaction, knowing it was not going to be what he wanted.

"She could 'accidentally' be hurt in a battle with RiverClan." he meowed and glanced at the she-cat ahead of them. Her fur was sleek and fluffy, a few scars would not tear her beauty. She seemed like the type of she-cat taking care of her beauty more then the clan. Thistleclaw glared at his apprentice.

"No unnecessary killing in our own clan. Other clans I am fine with." he meowed as he looked over at Mosspaw who's gaze shifted back to the ground. Tigerclaw opened his mouth to speak but Thistleclaw already knew what he was going to say. "She was another story, I knew Mapleshade was not going to kill her." he meowed but he actually did not have the slightest idea. He would have saved her if that time did come. Probably.

Tigerclaw sighed as they padded on coming up to sunning rocks. The hot sun heated the rocks underneath them. Birds chirped and the roaring river sounded from not far away. The river always sounded to peaceful. Thistleclaw did not like water though and would rather stay away from it.

"I have a plan." Tigerclaws meow jumped into Thistleclaw ear. He looked back at him. Adderfang had started re-scenting the borders while Goldenflower and her apprentices sat near by. Goldenflower stretched out her ripe tabby legs.

"Adderfang can we rest here? The clan is well fed and a nice day like this should not be wasted." she meowed. Mosspaw shuffled her feet seeming like she dd not want to rest. Adderfang purred in amusement. He padded over to the she-cat.

"Sure, but only for a bit, Mumblefoot has come down with green cough and Featherwhisker wanted some warriors to help him and his apprentice out with finding catmint." he meowed. Goldenflower purred with a flick of her tail and lye down with a sigh closing her eyes. Tigerclaw nodded to Thistleclaw as his paws went across the rocks towards Goldenflower. Thistleclaw watched them from afar then he saw the two getting up and heading to the forest alone. Thistleclaw shook his head with a slight purr. He knew Goldenflower had a crush on the tom but now Tigerclaw was acting on it.

"Are you not going to relax." Mosspaws meow was stern. He turned around to see her glaring at him. She cleaned her paw as she sat down. She had been in the medicine cat den for a quarter moon and now she was supposed to take it easy. Thistleclaw stood up next to her.

"You're lucky to still be alive," he meowed as he padded past her. "Mapleshade does not usually let cats go off."he meowed. Mosspaw hissed slightly and she turned back on him.

"I don't care! Now I get to have you as my mentor! That is like a dream!" she meowed in a loud voice. Adderfang had doused off so he would not be hearing this conversation. "Do you have a plan yet even?" she asked looking around for her mentor and Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw is acting right now. I don't know what it is but she will not be hurt." he meowed as he looked in the direction where the two had dissapeared. Mosspaw scoffed as she followed where he looked.

"It does not matter if that 'pretty cat' got hurt. She is probably the worst warrior in ThunderClan." she meowed with her teeth in a hiss. Mosspaw seemed more not under control since the night she went to the dark forest.

"Goldenflower is a valuable ThunderClan warrior, you can only judge cats in real battle. Right now I could say you suck at fighting because you won zero battles, but you also won zero. ThunderClan is a strong clan you should be proud of and when I lead we will rule the forest with our cats. Every cat matters in our clan." he meowed. He took a few breathes from making the speech. He had hoped it reached Mosspaws heart. "When green cough will hit, cats will die and only the strong live. We need all the survivors and mourn the dead. Even death by sickness deserves to be mourned for serving the clan in their time of the living."

Mosspaw looked at the ground with her eyes filled with sadness. Thistleclaw wondered what was going through her brain. She said nothing for a moment then pounced to her paws with her eyes fixed on Thistlclaws. "If that is what my leader is going to be like then I will follow him into battle laying down my life for him!" she meowed with her chest puffed. Thistleclaw purred and his eyes lit with ambition. Every cat would think like that when he became leader. Mosspaw was going to be a loyal warrior when the time comes.


End file.
